


Aisha Grady

by MultiFandomTrash_6



Series: Winx Club crossovers [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomTrash_6/pseuds/MultiFandomTrash_6
Summary: What if at a young age Aisha was adopted by Owen's parents and became Owen's secret sister before Aisha went home to Andros when she was 16? Now after the Indoraptor incident the Winx, Daphne, and Roxy go back to Earth. They run into Blue being attacking the Trix since they decided to attack her. With the Trix back somehow she must seek help for Owen and his friends, girlfriend, and her new niece Maisie to stop them. Also, Claire and Karen are fairies that weren't captured by the Wizards of the Black Circle because they hid their powers and when the Winx found Roxy they still didn't show their powers. Takes place of Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom and after season 7 of Winx Club.





	1. Chapter 1

**Maisie's P.O.V**

After the incident with the Indoraptor Claire and I moved in with Owen. Right now we were living in a van as he with help from Claire and I built the house. We all decided to take a break. Claire got a call from her sister saying that were coming to visit. 

"Is she bring the kids?" Owen asked.

"Yes, she is." Claire said. Owen nodded.

**~Timeskip~**

"Karen Welcome." Claire said. 

"Hi, Aunt Claire." A boy around my age said.

"Zach, Gray Welcome." Claire said.

"Hi, kids." Owen said.

"Hi, Owen." Gray said.

"Hi." Zach said. Karen looked at me.

"Who is this?" She asked.

"This is Maisie Lockwood. We're thinking about adopting her." Claire said.

"We're?" Zach asked.

"Claire and I." Owen said.

"So you could become our future uncle?" Gray asked. Claire said.

"He will become your future uncle." She said.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"Claire and I have been dating for three years." Owen said. Karen, Zach, and Gray smiled.

"Cool! A previous raptor trainer as our uncle!" Gray said. I smiled.

"Can I call you Uncle Owen now?" He asked.

"Sure kid." Owen said.

"Speaking of raptors, did hear about the girls who saved a raptor?" Karen asked. We all shook our heads. 

**~After the Video~**

"Their fairies." I said. Claire nodded. Zach was studying the one with purple hair and yellow tips. 

"I heard their at a bar not far from here." Karen said.

"The kids can stay here while we go to the bar." Claire said. We all nodded in agreement and they headed off.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Aisha's P.O.V**

I was flying Winx when I noticed a raptor attacking the Trix.

"Let's go help the raptor." Roxy said. We nodded at went to help the raptor. We attacked the Trix and they so left.

"It's ok." I said softly.

"The raptor's a girl named Blue." Roxy said.

"How do you know?" Daphne asked.

"Raptors were extinct animals on Earth before Jurassic Park and World." Aisha said.

"How do you know?" Bloom asked.

"I did research last time we were in Earth." I lied. The others nodded.

**~Timeskip~**

I noticed three people enter the bar. One of them looked familiar. I felt a wave of magic on the other two. Earth fairy magic. I noticed they were asking about us. We decided to talk outside. 

**~After introductions~**

The others went to talk with Karen and Claire.

"Owen."

"Aisha."

"I heard about the incident with the Indoraptor and the Indominus Rex. WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled at him.

"I'll explain later." Owen said. I sighed and gave up. 

"Alright but I'll hold you up to that. I take you to Blue later." I said. He nodded. We headed over to the others. This talk will be interesting. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Gray's P.O.V**

Maisie was interesting. I do hope she becomes my future cousin. Zach and I were telling her about our time at Jurassic World.

"So you were chased by a hybrid as well?" She asked. I nodded.

'We had to jump off a cliff to escape it." Zach said.

"Wow." Maisie said. Gray nodded.

"Could you tell us about the Indoraptor? He asked. I nodded and started to explain.

**~After a very long explanation~**

"Wow." Zach said. I nodded. 

"I also freed all the dinosaurs." I said. They nodded and we started to talk some more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short chapter. I'm tired.


End file.
